


Black Magic

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Don't Judge Me, Oral Sex, Other, Psychic Sex, Tentacle Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Shiro bit his lip and thought. On one hand, he was so so horny. On the other, it was a mechanical space lion who was trying to have sex with him.





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas fuckos. I thought I'd get back to basics this holiday season and write something truly, deeply weird (which was usual for me, if you've seen my old ff.net stuff). So enjoy!

Shiro was horny. This wasn’t unusual in and of itself. He was a, relatively, healthy young man who had the misfortune of being more or less stranded in space. He didn’t have much choices for release other than his hand, which was never as satisfying as real sex could be. So he was horny, on occasion. His horniness was typically solved in one of three ways: One, he jacked off. Two, he took a cold shower and went on with his day. Or three, unfortunately the most common, his brain being weird and broken as it was meant that he couldn’t get off and eventually the horniness would dissipate into routine terror.

(It was hard to keep a boner when you woke up screaming because you dreamed that your arm was being sawed off.)

This time, it seemed like the universe was conspiring against him to make him as sexually frustrated as possible. For two weeks in a row, it seemed like there was some sort of emergency for him to contend with. He would wake up hard and then he’d jump into his armor. Even on the days where nothing was happening, nothing would abate his arousal. He tried jacking off and his orgasm just wouldn’t come, no matter what he did. The cold shower would abate some of the heat under his skin and then, shortly after, he would be just as ready to go as before. He hadn’t felt this horny since he was a young teen.

There seemed like there was nothing for him to do, but wait until his brain released its terrors upon him and his arousal was forgotten. He would just adjust his pants in the meantime. It was an odd thing to wait for, something between panic and relief hovering in his mind. Somehow, the darkness that clogged his throat had become more expected than sexual frustration and he wasn’t sure what to think about that. But in the end, there wasn’t much for him to do but wait for the nightmare to come.

\--o0o--

The nightmare came after three weeks of Shiro’s dick not behaving. He couldn’t even remember what the dream had been about, just that he woke up with tears streaming down his face and that he felt exhausted. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed and got a cup of water. When he settled down, Shiro debated on leaving his room. Would he be left alone? Could he find rest elsewhere?

Eventually, he decided to go to Black. She was always a good listener, even if he himself didn’t know what he wanted to say, and she was always a soothing presence.

He padded over to her hangar, barefoot, and rubbed his arms from the mild chill. Black was always warm, for some reason, but he definitely should have accounted for the metal floors of the castle. Shaking his head to himself, he climbed into her and sighed when he was finally in the cockpit and the control panel lit up. It felt like coming home. He could feel her probing into his mind, gently, like hands skimming over water and the major feeling he got back was _Concern._

“I’m fine,” he said. It was a lie, but he wasn’t sure how to admit, even to her, that he wasn’t okay.

_Tired?_

He nodded. “Yeah, another nightmare.”

_Let me look._

Shiro hesitated. Having her skim into his consciousness was one thing, but it was rare that she took a dive for non-Voltron reasons.

_I won’t hurt. Only protect._

Maybe it was just because he was so damn tired, but after a pause he leaned back into his seat and said, “Alright.”

Immediately, he felt a chill spread throughout his body, but it wasn’t a bad chill. It was a sitting in the sun in late autumn kind of chill. It was a cold shower on a hot day kind of chill, a nostalgic feeling of cold. Shiro slowly relaxed into the feeling. It was foreign but soothing. All of the gross exhaustion he felt from the nightmare disappeared and morphed into something lighter in his chest. It felt like he could breathe as though he couldn’t before. Shiro shut his eyes and let Black do her work. He didn’t know why he hadn’t trusted her to do this. She was his partner and she always looked out for him, just like he tried to for her.

Shiro hadn’t quite dozed and after several minutes could tell when that heat began to set in his veins again. Whatever trauma that guarded the floodgates must have been removed because in moments he was suddenly, achingly, _stupidly_ hard.

 _Curious_ , was what he felt from Black. Shiro fought back a blush and wondered how he could explain to a ten thousand year old alien mecha what a hard-on was. He had intended to try and relax inside of her and this was the opposite of relaxing.

Shiro felt her stop questioning what was happening to him, perhaps sensing his embarrassment, and he elected to ignore the tent sticking out from his pajama bottoms for the time being. He had settled back into his chair when he felt a solid force brush up against his cock. He jumped in his seat, even though nothing was there. He immediately felt Black’s concern.

_Hurt??_

“No, it doesn’t--uh--it doesn’t hurt,” he managed. The feeling was back, more confident this time, and Shiro grit his teeth.

“Fuck!” He swore. The touch faded and Black stepped back in his mind.

_Regret._

“No,” Shiro sighed. Lord help him, what was happening? “You were only trying to help.”

There was a pause and then, _Stop?_

Shiro bit his lip and thought. On one hand, he was so _so_ horny. On the other, it was a mechanical space lion who was trying to have sex with him.

_Won’t tell._

Shiro couldn’t help but snort at that. He knew the lions gossiped sometimes, especially about the paladins, but it was nice to know that whatever happened, it would be between the two of them. Shiro ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He might as well throw one more crazy thing into his already crazy life.

“Alright, sure.”

The intense touch was back and Shiro squeezed his armrests and grit his teeth again.

“Softer. Less--less harsh.”

The touch returned, but was less jarring. Slowly, it morphed more into something between human hands and a human mouth. It was warm and all encompassing, but dry, and Shiro shut his eyes and settled in. If anything, it was nice to feel something other than his own hands on his dick. He couldn’t predict where Black would give her attention, with little extra presses of pressure around his cockhead or on the underside of his cock. He missed the slick hot feeling of being inside another person their mouth. He forgot that Black knew what he was thinking and was more than a little surprised when his cock was engulfed in a wet tight heat.

Shiro bucked his hips with a groan. “Oh-oh god.”

The feeling on his dick didn’t cease but he felt a wet touch stray further, against his balls, and, holy shit, he was going to come in seconds if this kept up.

She slowed down and Shiro whined, bucking his hips again. He felt her amusement.

_Want to last._

Well, okay, that was fair. That didn’t mean he had to like it. He hadn’t felt even close to coming in about a month and he wanted an orgasm so badly.

_What brings you pleasure?_

Shiro blushed at the blunt question, even as the wet heat slowly tugged up and down on his cock. What brought him pleasure? Anything that would make him come. More amusement came from Black.

_Examples._

Oh. Well. Shiro had always been known for his versatility in bed. He liked fucking and being fucked. He liked oral, both doing and receiving. All of those examples were things he thought he would never experience again. He wanted it all and it was a bit overwhelming.

_Okay._

Shiro wasn’t sure what she meant by that but he bit off a moan when he felt a probing touch around his asshole. It was still wet and hot--she really took that literally, didn’t she--not sturdy enough to be a human dick but also too firm to be a tongue. It stroked around his hole as though Black was unsure about it, but he wanted it so bad. It had been far too long.

Black got the message and the touch was more confident, but still probing as though actually trying to open him up. Just little dips in and out of his entrance and, even though he loved the preparation, it was driving him mad.

 _Patience_ , Black chided, but that was easy for her to say when she wasn’t the one experiencing this.

Shiro groaned again when that pressure swirled around his hole before pushing in. It wasn’t that big, but it stroked his insides with the same calm curiosity that the rest of the touches had been and he couldn’t help but love it. It brushed against his prostate, lighting a spark in Shiro’s gut, and he was so close to coming suddenly. The slow milking of his cock hadn’t stopped and his hips twitched as he got closer and closer--

Nothing.

“Black!” Shiro cried when all of the sensation disappeared. He was frustrated and turned on beyond reason. He felt like he had been betrayed.

 _It needs to last_ , she said with an annoyed tone, as though Shiro was stupid for thinking otherwise. She flashed in his mind all of the times when he had been especially horny in the past, came quickly, and remained horny shortly after. He was starting to regret giving her access to his brain, amazing phantom sex or not.

The touch began again only the feeling in his ass grew in size and hardness. It felt more like a real dick and he moaned helplessly as it began to thrust into him. She must have been searching his memories for more examples of sensation because Shiro had been dying of thirst without this feeling for so long.

His dick remained tragically untouched for the time being but he was startled when he felt a pressure against his lips. He opened his mouth automatically, even though there was nothing there, and felt the unmistakable pressure of a dick sliding into his mouth.

_Too much?_

A hot flush went down Shiro’s neck. It wasn’t too much at all, but admitting that was embarrassing, despite what had happened so far. In truth, the thought of a dick in his mouth made his cock twitch hard.

Shiro felt a soothing wave of acceptance from Black and the pressure in his mouth increased. It made him start salivating and he groaned when the sensation in his mouth and ass began to work in tandem. Shiro would give anything for there to be real dicks in him. He wanted to be pushed onto a bed, on his hands and knees, and have two people work to make him lose his mind. He was so hard it hurt; he had to have ruined his underwear by now from soaking through them.

Even with his dick untouched, he felt himself tumble closer and closer to the edge. He didn’t think he could climb over the edge without an extra push and stayed in a limbo state of near orgasm for several minutes. It was the most frustrating and wonderful thing he had ever experienced. There was nothing he could do, aside from jacking off himself (which seemed rude somehow), to make Black let him come. But in the meantime it felt wonderful. Shocks of heat and pleasure shot from his eyelids down to his toes every time his prostate was hit. He couldn’t do anything but moan around the phantom cock in his mouth.

Shiro pleaded to Black mentally when the frustration won out, but she ignored his request with a calm,

_Relax._

Shiro couldn’t possibly relax. His balls were drawn up and swollen and his dick hurt. Even as good as a huge cock felt inside of him, it didn’t detract from the fact that he hadn’t come in a month.

Just when Shiro thought he couldn’t handle it anymore, that he would lose his mind if he couldn’t come this instant, a rush of sensation came over him. Suddenly, that wet heat was on his cock and balls and even his nipples. It was all overwhelming; Shiro couldn’t do anything but cry out. His hips thrust upward, seemingly of their own accord, and his gut tugged deep as a warmth spread through him higher and higher. Then Shiro finally, blissfully, came.

If his underwear was wet before, it was positively soaked now, with a visible darkness on the front of his pajama bottoms. But Shiro couldn’t care because his hips twitched, his eyes rolled back, as a few final spurts came out of him and that heat still kept climbing higher and higher. He wasn’t sure how long he orgasmed, but when he came back down, Black was still milking him.

“St-stop,” he gasped, sensitive, as he tried to move away instinctively. Black stopped and Shiro felt a soothing calm wash over him. There was a hint of questioning in Black’s presence.

_Did you enjoy?_

Did he enjoy? That was the best orgasm he had ever had, ruined pajamas be damned. Shiro felt a smugness emanating from her and he couldn’t help a breathless laugh.

“Was it good for you too?” He joked. Black didn’t seem to catch the irony of his statement and said,

_It was interesting._

That was about as much as expected for a response. Shiro wasn’t quite sure what the protocol was for when you had just had sex with an alien robot lion and he hesitated on saying anything. He felt a flicker of amusement from Black.

_Just sleep. Then I will be happy._

That was reasonable. Shiro scratched the back of his head and tried to not project the embarrassment he was starting to feel. Eventually, he decided to say,

“Thank you, for this. So much. You have no idea how much I needed this.”

Love and affection rushed forward. _You are welcome, my Paladin._

Shiro couldn’t help but smile, even as he stood and felt the sticky gross aftermath of his orgasm. He found a spare towel and wiped away as much as he could and was about to go back to bed when he paused.

“Hey, Black?”

She turned her attention back to him.

“Please don’t ever mention this again.”

More amusement drifted from her. _I will not promise._

Which was really all that Shiro could hope for.


End file.
